


57

by Strawgarry



Category: - - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: - - Freeform, M/M, nope - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawgarry/pseuds/Strawgarry
Summary: 谢谢大家的支持-3-
Relationships: Couple - Relationship, nope





	57

李钟郴的胸腔在剧烈搏动着。  
他只简单冲了个澡，去除身上的汗味，再回到床上时，被乔昳扑在床上撒娇要疼：“太久没做了，能不能轻一点。”

“不能。”李钟郴吻了吻他的眼角。

“……”乔昳委屈地看着他，“我帮你口一下，等会儿对我好点。”

可李钟郴摸了把他的脸：“不用，我想马上就干宝贝。”

零落置在床上的润滑剂和套。  
李钟郴堆到一角，反过来将乔昳压在床上，他力气不大，极致的温柔一展无遗，将乔昳棉质睡裤和内裤都褪了下来。

乔昳将视线从紧实的腹肌和胸膛上移，微微喘息着，与李钟郴皆是赤裸着肌肤相贴。

李钟郴居高临下，在手上挤了些润滑剂。  
他两只手指搅和了片刻，非常粘稠，接着俯下身堵住乔昳的唇，手指已朝那处探去，而自己下半身的肿胀感已让他血液沸腾。

房间里灯光昏暗。  
彼此的心跳搏动得严重，体温燥热，更何况乔昳哭过的眼仍微微红着，看上去太可怜了，让李钟郴欲火焚身也不为过。

舌头缭绕搅合着，空气中满是隐晦的口水声。

乔昳一手抚摸着李钟郴的后颈，另一手摸到对方两腿之间，握住坚挺的硬物，还不是全硬的状态，长度和尺寸却足够令他身体发颤。  
在他上下撸动的动作下，顶部冒出了少许白液，想到对方的性器等会儿会进到自己身体里——

乔昳光是呼吸就已变得难耐了起来。

“疼了宝贝要告诉我。”李钟郴慢慢挤进第一根手指。

许久未做的后方可能太紧了，即便李钟郴的动作温柔，也让乔昳没忍住倒吸了口气。

“……”李钟郴不由得顿了下动作。

“进来，”乔昳却将他搂得更紧，“不疼、唔。”

乔昳猛然身体一下寒颤。  
只因李钟郴用闲出的手掌，抚上他胸前的一粒，轻压了下，又下移用唇含住了那挺立的乳头，吮吸挑逗，应该是想转移他的注意力。

“唔、啊。”乔昳被刺激得呻吟出声。

李钟郴不由分说，手指一下伸入抵到最里边。  
他稍稍用手指顶到了某个特殊的位置，随即乔昳的脸染上爽感，手上反应更甚，给自己撸弄硬大阴茎的手掌加快了节奏，腿也情不自禁张大了，色情又骚。

李钟郴后仰些身子，眯起眼欣赏眼前的一切。

“……不够，我想你快进来。”乔昳被他手指来回扩张，漂亮的阴茎硬得不成样子，直直挺着。

这句话是提示更是邀请。  
李钟郴又将另一根手指往里伸，抠压内壁，湿热却又紧得很，他想着这要是直接就进来，指不定会流血。

他只能用手逐渐加快节奏往敏感点顶，来回抽动，乔昳的细哼声顿时呜呜咽咽了起来，微微张着嘴要亲，神情迷失：“不要生气了好不好。”

李钟郴愣了下。  
随后他笑着拍了拍乔昳的脸，又移着往下，掐在乔昳细腰之间。

两根手指倏然抽出，空虚感让乔昳身子一缩，却怎么也没等到李钟郴要进来，折磨得他双眼湿漉漉的。  
乔昳只好把腿张开，把李钟郴硬挺性器的顶部抵在自己的后穴上。

“……宝贝，你为什么不进来。”乔昳那里又痒又胀，甚至想转过身，换成趴跪背对的姿势。

可李钟郴玩弄心起，钳制住对方的一切动作：“想等你哭着求我。”  
他握住阴茎在穴口转个来回，龟头冒出的液体沾在股间，刺激得乔昳眼中满是情欲，露骨地目光不可抵挡，仿佛祈求着他快点插进来，快点把自己干到爽。

正这时，李钟郴一个挺身，毫无预兆地将性器送到软穴深处，顶到敏感点。

乔昳惊地喘息大叫：“啊、唔——！”

被炽热柔软的内壁包裹住，爽得李钟郴忍不住挺直后腰，呼吸粗喘。  
他突然猛烈抽动了起来，撞得乔昳身子晃动不已，两条纤长的腿夹紧了自己的腰身，啪啪声加重，每一下都插到深处。

乔昳被顶得浑身酥麻，快感吞噬着理智：“呜、啊啊——太——快了——”

李钟郴当做是夸赞，倾身去吻乔昳的泪水。  
他剧烈的操弄穿插着少幅度的律动，如骤雨落下，当嘴唇含住乔昳的唇时，对方默契地张开嘴，接受舌头的滑入，纠缠湿吻，吮吸着湿润的舌尖。

李钟郴耐力惊人，手掌紧握在乔昳腰上，另一手移去抚摸上对方的性器，激得乔昳颤抖着腰身，险些要躲。  
撞击声却不绝于耳，却始终狠狠地抽送着下体，顶得乔昳呻吟连连。

“啊——唔啊啊——！”

李钟郴半眯着眼：“叫我什么。”

“嗯啊——老公——太、太深了——”

这世上没有谁比老婆更诱人了，恨不得射在他嘴里，射满他的脸上。

李钟郴眼瞧他平日冷清的模样，而今却被自己操得欲仙欲死，浑身潮红，那种征服欲和成就感不是只言片语能够形容的。  
他爽得上头，更用力地操弄着乔昳，还将手指插进对方嘴里。

“嗯、唔。”乔昳的舌头被手指搅弄着，主动舔舐。

交合所致的水声，传入耳内，淫靡不堪。

李钟郴眼神迷离，又换了个乔昳侧着的姿势。  
他指尖刮弄着乔昳已被玩弄得红肿的乳头，俯下脸在乔昳侧颈上嗦出了几道红印，感觉想射了，喘着粗气问：“爽吗。”

他问出声还不算，慢下速度，却次次重撞最敏感的那个位置。

乔昳背脊弓起，眼泪涌了出来，开口除了呻吟声，什么都说不出来。  
股间撞击的清脆声，淫乱响彻房间，爽感包围了。

“宝贝，”李钟郴逼问他，“想不想吃下去？”

乔昳双目潮湿，点了点头。

见状，李钟郴大幅度地快速抽插了数十下，以至乔昳失神崩溃，大脑一片空白，喘息间还喃喃道：“我好爱你。”

李钟郴心口一热，差点没因乔昳不加掩饰的话射在他体内。  
结实的手臂被乔昳始终握着，李钟郴后腰一腿，拔出性器时发出“噗”的一声。

他单膝踩在床上，腰身一挺，灼热的精液喷得到处都是，乔昳的脸上和嘴里。

余温后的情潮久久不退。  
乔昳满脸濡湿，可怜又色情，当着李钟郴的面将液体咽了下去。

那双眼还勾着自己，满是水雾诱人得不行，让李钟郴射出来的性器又起了反应，将乔昳揽入怀里，也重复着那句：“宝贝，我也好爱你。”


End file.
